Devil's Song
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: Well I caught a demon in a mouse trap, one day behind the house. He said "please let me free. I'll do anything". Alec accidentally traps Magnus in a new trap he was trying out causing the warlock to pass out. What is a poor Nephilim to do? Warning M/M. Don't like, don't read


**Title:** Devil's Song

**Rating:** Rated M. Some material may be unsuitable for some readers, reader discretion is advised.

**Word Count: **9,531

**Warning:** There's Magnus and Alec and Jace (oh my!). And some good old fashion man-sex. A bit of naughty language, nothing too major in my opinion. Then again, I have a bit of a dreadful mind so…

**Disclaimer: ** This story is kinda sorta (if you squint) inspired by the song, "_Devil__'__s Song (This Feels like a Nightmare)_ by Anthony Green. That being said, the song isn't owned by me. Neither is the _Mortal Instruments Series_ and all the characters affiliated with said series. They belong to Madam Cassandra Clare, and I am merely a minion ready to do her bidding.

**A/N:** So after I finished reading _City of Lost Souls _my Malec fangirl heart was bleeding for reasons I will not say just in case some poor soul has yet to read the book (and if that is you, I suggest closing your laptop, going to the nearest store, buying the book, and reading it... this fic will still be here. I promise.). So I had to write some happy Malec smutt in order to calm myself. I hope you all enjoy this!

_OoO-oOo_

_Well I caught a demon in a mouse trap_

_One day behind the house_

_He said please let me free, _

_I'll do anything…_

_OoO-oOo_

Alec sat perched in a large tree, his cross bow laying across his lap.

He was supposed to be awake, guarding his new… _toy_, but his bright blue eyes where shielded by their lids as he dozed, he was snoring softly.

That is until a loud cry from the ground jerked him awake, nearly upsetting him and his bow.

He looked around to see where the sound came from; squinting, he caught a figure struggling down below him. _'I can't believe it! I caught one!' _he thought ecstatically.

Silently, he knocked his bow. He was ready to shoot when the figure's head snapped upwards. "Don't shoot!" it said in a normal voice, he was expecting it to sound grotesque, like most demons.

Frowning, Alec jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully due to the runes he marked himself with. _'Jace would have landed better, even without the runes' _his mind supplied, and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

No-one could do _anything_ like Jace.

"God, can you please get this thing off my leg" the man, for it was a man and not a demon as Alec had hoped, pleaded around clenched teeth.

"You're a mundane!" Alec gasped. "How can you see me? Or better yet, how did you get caught in that? It's only supposed to capture demons."

The cloaked figure scoffed, "Silly Nephilim. I would be insulted if you weren't so cute."

Alec flushed and sputtered, "Who—what are you?" he asked reaching for the witch-light in his pocket so he could see the man before him.

The man pulled his hood back and flashed Alec a smile, and his eyes flashed like a cat making Alec gasp out. "Warlock!"

The warlock clapped sarcastically. "What do you know, he's not just a pretty face," he said as he ran a finger down Alec's flushed cheek, "And what a pretty face it is, indeed."

Alec jumped back as if he'd been shocked and the warlock laughed as he took a bow. "Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn, at your service." Magnus looked up and smiled again, "For a price, of course."

Alec gaped, as anybody would. The warlock had honey colored skin, his sleepy almond-shaped eyes that were smudged with a thick layer of Kohl and his lips were an interesting shade of purple. Long black hair fell down his back in spikes and the witch-light made the glitter in it sparkle.

'_By the Angel' _Alec thought_ 'He is Beautiful' _

Shaking his head as if he could fling the thoughts from it, Alec glared at Magnus who stood there, with a playful look in his eyes.

"Why are you out here?" the Shadowhunter asked, to which Magnus just shrugged.

"I'll tell you once you get this thing off me. It's starting to burn" he gestured to the trap around his leg, "I'd take it off myself but it seems to be messing with my powers."

Alec's eyes widened and he scrambled for his _stele_, "Crap. I forgot about that, sorry." He made quick work with an unlocking rune, and the trap fell off. Magnus winced and reached down to touch his bleeding skin.

"Are you hurt too bad?" Alec asked reaching as if he were to touch the warlock, but changed his mind at the last second.

Magnus just shook his head still gazing at his leg, "Not too much, but I was starting to loose feeling in my leg." He grinned at Alec, "Had me worried for a second."

Alec bent down to collect his trap, it was constructed something like a bear trap, but not as deadly. It was supposed to keep his prey trapped without killing it. The runes around it, made it impossible for anyone (or anything) that wasn't a Shadowhunter to remove it.

"Well at least I know the stupid thing works" he said to himself. Magnus raised a pierced eyebrow, "Is that how you Shadowhunters test your new toys? Trapping innocent Downworlders? My, my, the Accords really do mean nothing to your kind."

Alec nearly dropped his equipment in frustration. "Of course the Accords mean something!" he practically yelled. When he heard his voice echo back to him, it lowered, "The trap was made for demons, not Downworlders! It shouldn't have done anything unless a demon stepped in it" Alec said hotly.

"Yes, and I am a warlock." Magnus said waving his fingers, "Half demon, remember?"

Alec paused, he hadn't put that into consideration. Now he needed to go back and fix the stupid thing.

Magnus touched in between Alec's brow, "Are you always this dreary, or have I caught you on an off day? We can always try this again, if you wish."

Alec actually dropped the trap this time and cursed as it nearly landed on his foot. "And why would I ever want to see you again?"

Magnus gasped dramatically and once hand came to his chest, "Oh how your words wound me, Nephilim." Alec and rolled his eyes.

"My name isn't 'Nephilim' it's Alec. Alexander Lightwood." Alec said a bit haughtily.

Magnus rolled his eyes at the arrogant tone but chose not to comment, instead he bowed his head slightly. "You want to see me again, _Alexander_, because I'm, well… look at me" Magnus said gesturing to himself, and Alec's eyes obeyed as if they had a mind of their own.

The warlock's long legs were encased in sinfully tight black leather pants being held up by a sparkly rainbow belt, and a tight periwinkle vest over a white v-neck shirt that showed off Magnus's caramel neck and collarbone. The muscle molded to every curve and muscle on Magnus's body, and Alec couldn't help his thoughts

He thought of how he would look if he stripped the clothes from that lithe body; he imagined those long legs wrapped around him as he mapped out the planes of his body.

Alec flushed and he quickly changed his train of thought.

Magnus smirked as if he could read Alec's mind, something the blue eyed male hoped wasn't true.

Magnus moved to take a step forward, but his leg went out from beneath him. Alec caught him with a grunt, before he could hit the ground. "Oh dear, it seems you have me falling for you already, Nephilim." Magnus said lightly, "I blame the eyes. I'm a sucker for blue eyes."

Alec gasped and pushed Magnus away from him and the warlock pouted.

"Now that's just—oh my" Magnus said holding a hand to his head. "What was on that trap?" he asked as his vision began to blur. This time, Alec didn't catch Magnus, as much as the warlock fell on top of him.

The blue eyed Nephilim looked around as if someone would suddenly appear and help him. He looked down at Magnus's face, and had the strangest urge to kiss those parted lips.

"Oh Angel help me" he said to himself as he struggled to get his gear and the passed out Magnus to the Institute.

_OoO—oOo_

Alec managed to get Magnus into his room with out running into anyone except for Clary, but he knew she wouldn't say anything. If she did, then she would be forced to explain why she was at the Institute at two in the morning.

And Alec wasn't above informing everyone that this was the fourth time this week.

When he finally got Magnus into his bed, he took his cloak and shoes off so he could be more comfortable and tucked him in.

He changed out of his gear and pulled on a well-worn pair of pajama bottoms, forgoing a shirt.

Then he decided pacing the floor would be the wises course of action.

'_So I have a warlock—a passed out, sexy warlock—in my bed' _he thought while he ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Now what?" he asked himself as he looked around the room. He could clean, cleaning always helped clear his mind.

But even as he cleaned, he still had no idea what to do next. He didn't want to tell his parents, he'd have to explain how the warlock ended up hurt. "I was experimenting with a new demon trap and he sort of got caught in it. He was fine for a while, he even managed to flirt with me, but then he sort of passed out. Don't worry though; I think he should be fine."

Yeah, Maryse would not take kindly to that explanation. And Izzy was definitely out of the question, she would just make lude insinuations and he would never hear the end of it. Max was too young to be of any help, and his father was still in Idris.

The only person he could go to was Jace.

The blond would still make lude remarks, but at least he would be of some help. Alec moved towards Jace's room, giving Magnus's sleeping figure one last look.

He had to steel himself before he knocked, hopefully having Clary there earlier would left Jace in a good mood.

Taking a deep breath, Alec knocked on the door softly hoping the blond was awake, no-one wanted to wake Jace, he was an evil fucker when woken up.

The door swung open and there was Jace, in nothing but a towel.

And, the Angel help him, Alec couldn't help but stare.

Every muscle in the blonds chest and arms were exposed, he was lithe and muscular and _perfect_. A drop of water fell from his damp hair and slid down his chest, seemingly outlining his muscles.

Alec hungrily followed it until it fell into the blond's navel.

There was a small dusting of pale, almost silver hair, going from Jace's belly button to beneath the towel, and Alec wanted nothing more than to rip it off his _parabati_ and see what it was hiding beneath it.

He heard Jace clear his throat and looked up into amused tawny eyes.

"Did you need something, or did you just want to stare?" he asked with a small smirk, "Because, as much as I love the attention, it is quite cold."

'_Ahh… so that's why his nipples are so hard.' _Alec thought, his face a bright red.

Alec told Jace his feelings for him a few years back, and in a strange bout of sympathy, Jace told the raven haired male he had known for a while, but had hoped it would pass, _parabati _we're forbidden by the Clave to fall in love after all.

Plus, Jace was as straight as they come.

The crush had slowly but surely faded, but sometimes, the need to _take_ Jace hit Alec. Hard. And it took all his willpower to ignore it.

Alec shook his head, "I didn't come to stare you conceited fool, I need your help with something."

Jace raised an eyebrow, "What kind of 'something'? Because as much as I love you, I won't suck your—"

"Oh by the Angel, Jace," Alec said slapping a hand over his mouth, "Seriously, I need help with something and can't think of anyone else who would help me with this. Please?"

Jace sighed and nodded. And when Alec let go of his mouth he grinned.

"Can I at least put some pants on?"

_OoO—oOo_

"You know, when you said you needed help, I didn't think we were going to dispose of a body" Jace said lightly.

Alec rolled his eyes, "We aren't disposing of a body."

"Are you sure? Because I know a kelpie that has a basement we could stash it in until the heat cools down."

"Jace, he's not dead." Alec said exasperatedly.

"So then what? You wanted to show me you finally got laid?" Jace smirked, "It could have waited until morning, you know."

"Jace, please." Alec groaned rubbing his face.

The blond motioned for Alec to speak and with another roll of his eyes, Alec explained what happened.

"Maryse is going to kill you." Jace said without sympathy.

"I know!" Alec groaned sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, "But I didn't mean to! How was I supposed to know the stupid thing would capture warlocks, it was an honest mistake!"

Jace nodded and moved towards the bed, he watched Magnus as he thought of what they could do.

"Well, I have two ideas, but I don't think you're going to like either of them." Jace said after a while. Alec motioned for him to speak, not moving his head from its cradled position.

"Well one, you could tell Maryse the truth. It was an accident after all, and I'm sure if you bat those eyelashes of yours, the warlock will go along with whatever you say. And I'm sure Maryse won't be _too_ mad at you." Alec made a noise in the back of his throat at the idea and Jace nodded.

"Okay, so option two, if she sees him, tell her he is your lover. Once again, I'm sure he'll go along with that, if all the glitter and makeup have anything to say about it."

At this, Alec actually choked on air.

Tell his mother he was gay. Right. He'd rather face Agramon in a dark alley.

"Jace, I mean this in the best possible way, you're an idiot" Alec said as he stood to pace the floor. "Those are the worst ideas I've ever heard, and I've been around Clary's vampire friend!"

Jace watched him with his luminous gold eyes, as he offered him a shrug. "I said you weren't going to like them."

Alec let out a piteous moan, "What am I going to do?" he asked looking at the sky.

"I've got it!" Jace said jumping up looking excited, "Sneak him out before she wakes up! Why didn't I think of that before? Clearly I'm off my game tonight."

Alec nodded, "Brilliant. Why didn't I think of that." he said to himself.

"Well obviously, you're not as brilliant as I am" Jace said smirking. Alec glared at him and pointed to the door.

"Out!" was all he said and Jace obeyed.

"If he wakes up soon I want you to remember something very important" Jace said pausing at the door, when Alec looked up at him Jace's smirk was positively deadly.

"No matter what he says, always use a condom." he said leaving the room just before a shoe hit the wall where he was standing.

Alec rubbed his temples and sat on his bed. "One of theses days I'm going to murder him" he said to the empty room.

Gazing at Magnus with soft blue eyes, Alec moved a lock of hair from his angular face.

"I'm definitely in big trouble" he whispered.

_OoO—oOo_

Alec woke feeling strangely warm.

It was oddly comforting and he wanted nothing more than to stay in the warm comfort forever. He snuggled closer into his bed, letting out a content sigh and wondering if his mother would make them breakfast, he didn't feel like going to Taki's, and he wasn't suicidal enough to eat whatever Izzy cooked.

Alec nuzzled his face against his pillow, breathing in its spicy scent with a small moan. It was the most intoxicating scent he had ever had the pleasure of smelling. He breathed in again and felt his body respond to the smell. He grinded his body against it, getting lost in the feeling.

That is until he felt his pillow start to rumble.

He tried to sit up, but couldn't because something, _someone,_ had their arms wrapped tightly around him. Panicking, the raven haired male pushed against the chest –not pillow– his head was resting on.

"Calm down little Nephilim," Magnus said tightly, letting Alec go, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Alec squeaked –let it be known it was a very manly squeak– as he scrambled out of the bed and landed less than gracefully on the floor with a loud thump.

Magnus laughed as he watched Alec untangle his legs from the blankets and stood to his feet. "Is that how you always wake up or was that especially for me?" Magnus drawled.

"Y-you scared me," Alec said and Magnus noted the positively gorgeous blush on his face. "How did I end up in the bed?" he asked himself rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes.

"I don't even know how I ended up in the bed" Magnus said stretching. His shirt rode up, and Alec saw his flat stomach noting that the warlock didn't have a bellybutton. "But I wouldn't mind helping you with that." Magnus said pointing to Alec's crotch.

The dark haired boy blushed to the roots of his hair and covered his erection feeling completely mortified. He was _humping_ Magnus like a bitch in heat. "Oh sweet merciful Angel, please kill me." Alec whimpered squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Now, now don't be like that," Magnus said, his voice taking on a husky tenor, "I didn't mind at all. In fact, I rather enjoyed it."

Before Alec could reply, he was hefted back onto the bed and was quickly pinned beneath the warlock.

Alec stared up at Magnus, his blue eyes wide.

Magnus lowered himself until their bodies were flush together so that Alec could feel his responding arousal. "I enjoyed it very much." Magnus whispered before he captured Alec's lips in a surprisingly soft kiss, as if he were giving the Nephilim a chance to push him away.

To his pleasure, Alec merely moaned and grabbed fistfuls of his –still glittery and _fabulous_, thank you very much –hair. Alec didn't even bother to fight for dominance, as his tongue coaxed Magnus's into his mouth. The warlock was pleasantly surprised at the Shadowhunter's confidence and he moaned as the blue eyed male sucked on his tongue provocatively.

Magnus began to slowly roll his hips as his hands roamed Alec's muscled chest.

Alec threw his head back with a gasp, enticing Magnus to attach his lips to the smooth skin exposed there.

"Oh God," Alec moaned at a particularly harsh bite, his nail grooves in Magnus's shoulders. He gripped the fabric and yanked at it, "Off." he demanded.

The warlock didn't even bother to pull away as he snapped his fingers and the shirt disappeared. Alec let out a breathless chuckle at the action only for it to turn into a low moan when Magnus snapped his hips against his harshly and his teeth found their way to his nipples.

Alec's back arched towards the sharp teeth teasing his chest. "M-Magnus." he gasped.

Magnus shivered at the sound of his name leaving those lips and he gripped Alec's left thigh, pulling it up higher on his hip. Alec whimpered at the change of position. Magnus's cock now pressed firmly against the cleft of Alec's ass.

The Shadowhunter was begging before he even got his pants off.

"M-Magnus, please!" he whimpered clutching at the silky strands of dark hair that draped him. The warlock kept his slow pace down Alec's body making sure he kissed and licked every inch of exposed flesh.

Alec nearly sobbed in relief when the elder male pulled off his pajama pants and he was exposed for the first time.

Magnus paused as he looked at the flushed member before him, taking in the shape and color of it. The warlock could honestly say that Alec had the prettiest cock he had ever seen.

He grasped it in a firm grip and began to stroke the Shadowhunter, who moaned and bucked his hips. He watched the emotions that played across Alec's face, and realized he actually _liked_ this boy. Strange, they were all just conquests to the warlock.

Magnus pushed those thoughts from his mind as he played the Alec, one hand kept a steady rhythm of strokes, while the other cupped his testicles. Alec cried out, his hips wiggling in pleasure.

The warlock smiled softly as he watched the Alec slowly lose it.

"Do you like this, Alexander?" Magnus murmured his fingers moving down towards his entrance, making Alec gasp.

"Have you done this before?" Magnus asked, one finger rubbing at the puckered entrance. His cat like eyes bored into Alec's trying to gauge how far this should go.

Alec blushed, making Magnus smirk; he was slowly becoming addicted to that blush. "I-I… I've never… I've only touched myself there" he whispered and Magnus's breath caught.

A virgin.

It had been quite some time since he had been with a virgin. He noticed as the years passed, the more lax people had become with sex.

He was going to enjoy this.

"Did you like being touched here?" Magnus asked. His voice was thick with arousal. Alec licked his lips and nodded. "Do you want me to touch you here?" he pressed in slightly and Alec moaned.

"Yes, yes. Please Magnus!" he pushed his hips down, trying to get more of that finger inside him. Magnus chuckled softly and snapped his fingers, making a bottle of lube appear in his hand.

"Patience Alexander, I'm not going anywhere" Magnus said coating his fingers and slowly slipping one inside the warm cavern.

Alec clutched fistfuls of the blanket as his body arched, trying to get more of the digit inside of him.

Magnus hissed something in a language that sounded like fire crackling as his eyes locked on the sight of his finger disappearing inside of the Nephilim. "It's so tight, Alexander. You're practically suffocating my finger. Can't wait to be inside you."

The tip of Alec's arousal wept a clear bead of fluid at the thought. Magnus watched it with narrowed, hungry eyes and quickly lapped it up.

"I want you in my mouth" he growled as he wiggled his finger trying to stretch Alec as quickly as he dared. "Can I? Hmm, would you like that, Alexander?"

Alec whimpered, "Oh God, yes!"

Magnus didn't bother with teasing licks, he went straight for it, wrapping his lips around Alec, pulling him in as far as he could without gagging- which was quite far. You don't live hundreds of years without overcoming your gag reflex after all.

Alec couldn't decide whether he wanted to push his hips up into the arm suction around him or down onto the probing digit; so he alternated.

They set up a steady rhythm, and it wasn't long before Magnus was adding another finger, stretching the Nephilim, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make him see stars.

A yelp of surprise followed by a chant of curses let Magnus know he found it.

He pressed his fingers firmly against the gland and Alec nearly lost it.

"O-oh God, Magnus! I… close, I'm so close!" Alec hissed through a clenched jaw. His head pressed against the pillows, the muscles in his neck were more prominent than usual. His hair lay flat against his face, weighed down by sweat. His lips were a dark red from their kissing, and his own teeth.

But what had Magnus pause were his eyes.

Alec's normally pale blue eyes were dark with arousal. They fix onto Magnus's eyes, thanking him, begging him, and _wanting_ him.

The idea had Magnus moaning, which made Alec moan from the vibrations along his member.

"I-I'm gonna…oh God, Magnus!" Alec cried as he began to come and Magnus greedily took all that he gave, not letting a drop go to waste.

Alec swore he saw stars. That was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. His entire body began to relax, even as it twitched every once in a while.

Magnus pulled back, licking his lips. His gold-green eyes looked ravenous and his slit pupils were dilated into ovals. He slid up Alec's body with cat like grace, propping Alec's legs on his hips, until their eyes were level.

"I want you" he groaned against Alec's gasping lips, "I want to fuck you so hard, feel your tight ass around my cock." His fingers, three now, were still moving inside him, and Alec's eyes fluttered shut.

"Do you want me to fuck you Alexander?" Magnus asked nipping at his throat.

Alec nodded, "Yes, please. I want you inside me Magnus!" he cried.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, and the door swung open.

"Alec, I need your help with…" Maryse stopped dead as she took in the sight of her son, naked as the day he was born, being pinned down by a man, a _half naked_ man, that had his fingers inside…

"Oh my... _Alexander!"_ she screamed, her blue eyes wide with surprise and anger. "What in the hell is going on!"

Alec gasped, frozen in shock, so Magnus snapped the fingers of his free hand, a canary yellow blanked covered them.

Maryse was red in the face, her eyes locked on her son's. "Put some clothes on," she growled, "I'll be in the library." With that, she turned on her heels and slammed the door shut behind her.

Alec was pulled out of his shock at the sound, his chest heaving as he tried to draw air into his lungs. "Shit...shit!" he whispered his eyes wide, "Oh God, oh Angel, _no_!" he howled covering his face.

"No, no, no! She knows oh…" he began to sob.

Magnus sat there for two seconds before he pulled the younger male into his arms. "Shh, breathe Alexander, breathe." he said rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back.

Alec just continued to sob, his entire body shaking with fear.

Magnus just held him as he cried, unable to do anything to comfort him. After a few minutes, Alec composed himself and with a sniff, pulled away from the warlock, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"S-she is going to kill me" he whispered pathetically.

"Because I'm a warlock?" Magnus asked hesitantly. Alec shook his head.

"No, it's because you're a man."

_OoO—oOo_

Maryse was sitting in a large chair in front of the fire. Light streamed through the high windows, giving her a slightly ethereal look even as her face twisted into a scowl. She was looking into the flames and didn't notice him as he walked in and stood nervously.

_She looks like a pissed off angel._

"Mother?" he called out and she jumped a little as he turned towards him.

"Alexander, come sit." she said nodding her head towards the chair in front of her. Alec cautiously sat avoiding eyes that were so much like his own.

Maryse reached for the glass of wine on the small table next to her chair. She swirled the liquid around in the glass before taking a sip. Alec opened his mouth to speak but one blue eyed glare shut him up.

After taking a few swallows, Maryse seemed to get the will to speak.

"What was that?" she asked her voice full of controlled fury. "What did you think… did you think? No of course you weren't thinking! A man, you were in bed with a man. A warlock man! Why?"

Alec dropped his head with a shrug. "I… I don't know." he said truthfully.

"You don't know?" Maryse nearly screeched then she quickly caught herself. Clearing her throat she tried again, "You don't know. You have no idea why you were… why you let that _man _touch you! Have I taught you nothing? What kind of man lets another do those things to him? It is not right, not natural!"

"Mother—" Alec started but was cut off.

"I want you out." she said shortly making Alec gape at her. "W-what?" he asked in surprise.

"Leave. I don't want you here. I don't want you filling Max's head with any of your… habits. I want you gone before three."

Alec sat there in disbelief. She wanted him out; his mother was kicking him out. His _mother_. Alec couldn't believe it, he must be dreaming. That's it, he was still asleep, and any minute now, his mother would be coming to wake him.

Alec closed his eyes tight and when he opened them, he was still in the library. His mother was still avoiding his eye. She still knew. He was still being kicked out.

"Y-you can't kick me out! Where will I go?" Alec cried reaching towards his mother.

Maryse flinched back from his hand and Alec let it drop. She took another sip of wine but her eyes were pained as she shrugged fluidly. "I don't know. But I want you out."

"I'm your son!" Alec said standing to his feet, "You gave birth to me, and now you're kicking me out because of this? You can't!"

"I run this Institute, and I say you have outworn your welcome." Maryse said slamming her glass down, "I will not have a sodomite here; this is sacred land. You are no longer welcome here."

Alec was stunned. How could she say those things to him? Where was her maternal love for him. He could feel the anger begin to boil in his chest, "You self righteous, malicious bit—"

She struck like a snake, slapping Alec across the face. He held his reddening cheek and looked at her in astonishment.

"I want you out in thirty minutes" she hissed, her jaw clenched tightly; "If you are not gone by then, I will drag you out!" she stood and stalked out of the library leaving Alec standing there.

_OoO—oOo_

"You should really answer that." Magnus said softly to the lump in his bed.

Alec pulled one arm out of the cocoon of blankets and groped for his cell phone off the table by the bed and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. It made it target, leaving a dint in the drywall and shattered.

After Alec made his way back to his room three weeks before, Magnus was still in his bed and agreed to allow the Shadowhunter stay with him –he did feel responsible for what happened after all.

When they arrived to Magnus's Brooklyn apartment, Alec holed himself in the warlock's room and refused to leave, Magnus finally got him to eat a week later, but the Shadowhunter refused to speak to him.

It was beginning to try his patience.

"I think you broke it" he said gazing at the shattered phone, the blanket pulled back, and Magnus was treated to an azure glare. "You know, you are making my life quite difficult little Nephilim."

"Do you plan to kick me out as well? Because I would like at least a weeks' notice, if you don't mind." Alec snapped. His voice was raspy from the disuse, but Magnus was glad to hear him say anything at all.

He sat on the bed next to the man –although he was acting like a child– and ran his finger through his hair. "No, I'm not going to kick you out, but I will knock some sense into you if you don't get out of this bed."

Alec simply stared at him, "My mother just disowned me," he said plainly, "I think I deserve to sulk in bed for a while."

Magnus frowned, his hands reflexively clenched in Alec's hair, "My parents loathed me. My mother killed herself because I was born with the devils mark, and my father tried to drown me in a lake." He let go when he saw Alec wince, and his eyes softened. With a sigh, he kissed him softly, "While I do feel sympathy for you, there are worse things that have happened in the world."

He snapped his fingers and Alec's previously destroyed phone appeared in his hand, shoving it in the blue-eyed male's hands, "At least you have someone who worries about you. Whoever it is, call them back." Alec looked down at the phone and Magnus felt his heart twinge, he placed a harder kiss onto those pouty lips and relished the sigh Alec let out.

Pulling back, he gave the Nephilim a smile, "And when you are done with that; go shower. While I love the idea of you in my bed, you are beginning to stink."

The warlock placed another kiss on Alec's lips and walked towards the door, "I have been summoned, the wicked never rest after all. I'll be back soon; you'd better be clean when I get back."

Alec listened as Magnus moved around the apartment and then heard the door slam shut; just when his phone began to ring again.

"Hello?" he answered steeling himself for the firestorm that is his sister.

"_Where the hell are you?" _she yelled even though Alec could hear the relief in her voice, _"Three weeks! You've been gone for three weeks! I was worried sick about you! Jace has been searching for you nonstop! Max was convinced a demon got you and he's been crying for days! Where are you?"_

Alec let out a sigh, "In Brooklyn" he said shortly. Of course his mother didn't tell them that she kicked him out.

"_Brooklyn" _she asked exasperatedly, _"Why in Raziel's name are you there? You hate Brooklyn!"_ Alec could picture her, pacing her room, phone clutched tightly in her hand. Her hair was probably a tangled mess; only worry for her siblings could make Isabelle Lightwood forget about looking fabulous.

"She kicked me out; I had nowhere else to go." Alec answered sadly feeling his eyes well up with tears. He hadn't cried since his mother caught him, but something about Izzy dropped his walls.

"_Who kicked you out?" _she asked obviously confused.

Alec told her what happened from start to finish –giving her the PG version of course, something you just can't tell your little sister. He could hear her harsh breathing over the line and knew she was trying to control her temper.

"_And she just kicked you out? She can't do that! You belong here, at the Institute, this is your home!"_

"It doesn't matter anymore Izzy; I don't want to go back there." Alec grumbled "Magnus said I could stay as long as I want, besides, I'll be eighteen in a few months; I can go to Alicante and get a job."

"_Just come home Alec!" _Isabelle pleaded, _"Maybe mom will change her mind. She can't stay mad at you forever."_

Alec ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "Yes, she can. You know that once she makes her mind up it won't change." He heard Isabelle sniff on the other line and his heart clenched. "Don't cry Izzy. I know this sucks, but there is nothing I can do. And you can come visit me whenever you want. I'm just a subway ride away."

Isabelle let out a huff, _"I honestly hope you don't think I'm getting on the subway."_ she said joking.

"Don't be a snob" he said with a laugh, it was the first one he laughed in a while. He wasn't surprised, his sister always knew what to say to make him feel better, in her own Izzy sort of way.

"_Yeah, okay." _She said clearing her throat, _"Just, be safe okay? And answer your phone when we call. Jace worries" _

That made Alec snort, "Okay, I promise."

As they ended the conversation, Alec was feeling much better. Now that he knew Magnus wasn't going to kick him out anytime soon –provided he doesn't piss the warlock off too much– he could work out a game plan of what to do. He could find a job in Alicante, since he doubted he could get one in New York, 'trained demon hunter' isn't something he could put on an application at Starbucks after all.

Once he found work, he could live in another Institute until he had enough money to sustain himself. That didn't sound too hard. He took a deep breath and frowned.

Maybe he would take up Magnus's offer and use his shower.

_OoO—oOo_

Stepping out the shower, Alec felt a million times better.

He felt lighter knowing that while his mother didn't want him around, he still had his siblings. Knowing he wasn't completely alone made his heart soar.

Or something decidedly less… girly.

As he rummaged through his poorly packed bag he noticed something devastating. "I managed to pack weapons, but forgot pants." He sighed to himself dumping the back out to make sure, "How did I mange that?"

With a shrug, he flung Magnus's wardrobe open and nearly paled at its contents.

The clothes were so… bright.

He was doomed. After a few minutes of searching, he managed to find a pair of black, non leather, pants. They were extremely tight since he had more muscle than Magnus, but they would have to do.

Padding through the apartment, he took in his surroundings.

It was surprisingly cozy. Dark velvet curtains hiding the large windows, colorful, cloth covered armchairs surrounded by beige carpet. The walls were an interesting shade of purple.

Alec noticed the hot pink couch in front of the television and couldn't help but laugh. Of course Magnus had a hot pink couch.

Another thing he noticed was that there was stuff everywhere. The place was an utter mess. At first Alec ignored it all, opting to watch TV on the comfy pink couch, but after a few minutes, he was cleaning.

He threw out all the trash, dusted and straightened the bookshelves lining the walls, and even managed to unearth an ancient vacuum from a closet –nearly having a heart attack when a small fluffy cat leaped out and landed at his feet.

When the entire apartment was clean roughly two hours later, Magnus had yet to return and Alec was starving.

The state of Magnus's refrigerator was depressing, so he decided to take a cab to Taki's. Coconut pancakes sounded wonderful right about now.

He wrote Magnus a quick note and taped it to the bedroom door. Grabbing his cell, he noticed something to the nightstand he didn't see before. A key with a note underneath it.

'_If you decide to venture outside of the apartment, please lock up after yourself. _

– _xoxo Magnus _

_P.S. don't let Chairman Meow get out. He has a nasty habit of running away'_

Alec couldn't help but smile.

_OoO—oOo _

Alec entered Taki's, dusting the snow flakes from his jacket and hair. It was freezing outside, and he was beginning to regret not taking a cab down here.

Situating himself in his normal booth, Alec tried to decide what he wanted not really paying attention to his surroundings –not that he had to, Taki's was a fight free zone, Clancy made sure of that. So he didn't immediately notice the figure stalking towards him.

He barely managed to block the blow that was aimed for his face.

Eyes wide, Alec stared into the face of a very angry Jace Wayland. Oh shit, he never told Jace where he was.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jace hissed moving to hit him again, this time he got past Alec's defense and nailed him directly in the nose. "I've been worried sick about you! The last time I saw you, you had a random warlock in your bed, then you vanish! I swear if you have me worry lines, I will NOT be happy!"

Alec grabbed both of Jace's hands and managed to pin him to the wall.

"Christ, calm down Jace!" Alec said shifting his weight so that Jace couldn't use his arms. "If you calm down, I'll let you go and tell you everything."

Jace glared at him, "You'll let me go or I'll break your arm"

Not sure if he would go through with the threat, Alec let him go and took a step back. His nose was bleeding, but luckily Jace didn't break it. Which made Alec believe his friend wasn't too mad at him. Jace could have smashed his face in if he wanted.

"You have two seconds to tell me everything before I start swinging again, Alexander." Jace said frostily.

Alec winced at the use of his full name and motioned for Jace to sit back in the booth. "Mom kicked me out. She… Magnus and I were… anyways. She saw and said she didn't want me at the Institute anymore. Magnus said I could stay with him"

Jace was silent for a moment, his gold eyes looking into Alec's blue for any trace of deception. When he finally moved, he reached for his _stele _and motioned for Alec to his him his arm.

He gently placed and _iratze _on his arm in apology.

Alec smiled and pulled his arm back.

They stared at each other for a while, neither speaking until a waitress came up to take their order. After she left –disgruntled that Jace didn't flirt back, much to Alec's amusement –Jace finally spoke.

"So how long are you going to stay with the warlock?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Alec shrugged, taking a sip of his honey mango smoothie.

"I guess I'll stay until I turn eighteen. If he doesn't kick me out first."

That idea turned Alec's stomach to lead. If Magnus kicked him out, he would have nowhere to go.

"Well if he does, I'm sure Luke would let you crash at his house. It's a bit small, but he likes you." Jace said, watching Alec with a peculiar look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked feeling slightly unnerved.

"What… I honestly don't know how to ask this question lightly, so. Are you fucking him for a place to live?" Jace asked bluntly, making Alec flush to the roots of his hair and the waitress, coming with their food, smoothly turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Jace!" Alec exclaimed, completely mortified. "No, we haven't… he hasn't tried to touch me since we got to his place. He even sleeps on the couch. I think he feels bad about how mom overreacted."

Jace was silent again, "I'm kind of curious as to what you two were doing in the Institution, but I'm sure my mind would spontaneously combust at the thought of you doing anything sexual."

Alec gave him a blank look and shook his head opting not to remind Jace that's how he felt when Jace would tell him when he did anything remotely sexual with Clary; until Alec threatened to shove his stele somewhere he was sure the Silent Brothers would frown at if he didn't stop.

Jace motioned for the waitress to come back, and they ate in a comfortable silence that took years of living together to gain. After a small fight over who should pay (I'm homeless Jace, _homeless_!) they got situated to leave.

The brunet jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Cursing Magnus' impossibly tight pants, he managed to pull the infernal device out of his pocket to find a text from the warlock himself.

_please refrain from cleaning my apartment. i can't find anything!_

Alec snorted, he could imagine Magnus' face upon walking into a clean apartment. He quickly typed back a response.

_won't happen again. promise :)_

It didn't take long for Magnus to reply back.

_much appreciated. oh, and I can't wait to see you in those pants. your ass must look positively sinful ;)_

Alec knew he was blushing, just as he knew Jace was giving him strange looks, but he couldn't help it. He blamed his pale skin and mentally cursed warlocks and their shameless flirting. His cell vibrated again.

_Oh, you're blushing aren't you? isn't that delicious. are you coming home soon?_

Alec stepped out into the frosty air and gave Jace a quick, manly hug before he responded.

_i'll be there in 5._

_OoO—oOo _

_Eleven months later…_

Alec used his key to unlock the front door, barely blocking the path so Chairman Meow couldn't escape, and dropped his bags onto the floor with a small smile on his face.

"Magnus? You home?" he called, petting the fur ball in his hands, "Your demented cat tried to escape again."

Magnus walked into the entrance hall and Alec's breath caught, like it did every time he saw his lover. There was something about Magnus that made Alec blush and trip all over himself.

"Aww, does my baby want to go outside?" Magnus asked scratching the cat behind his ears, "Only if you promise to come back"

Chairman Meow purred and apparently decided he didn't want to leave because he jumped from Alec's hands and waddled into the kitchen. They watched him attempt to jump into the counter before he gave up and toddle to the living room, most likely to sleep in front of the heater.

Magnus chuckled and pulled Alec into his arms.

"How was Idris?" Magnus asked, his lips making a trail of kisses across Alec's skin.

The blue eyed male sighed in appreciation, and moved his head to the side to allow the warlock better access. "Fine, the Clave sends their love."

Magnus snorted and bit down on a particularly sensitive part of Alec's neck, his warm hands sliding under his shirt to stroke his back. "I'm sure."

He pulled back just enough to pull Alec's shirt off, his touches becoming more enthusiastic when Alec whimpered softly. Drawing himself away from the pale throat, Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec.

Alec groaned into the kiss, his hands clutching at Magnus' silk covered shoulders.

He missed this. Shortly after his eighteenth birthday, all hell broke loose –literally– and the Shadowhunters where busier than normal. Being a legal adult, Alec was called away more and more. Much to his disappointment.

"Bedroom" Alec muttered in between kisses. Magnus ignored him and pinned him against the door. Alec gasped and the rough treatment, his hands nearly clawing the kimono off of Magnus.

He loved it when the warlock go rough.

Magnus grabbed his hands and pinned them next to his head. Alec grunted put struggled to get his arms free. He was stronger that the warlock, they both knew it, if he wanted to get freed, he would. Magnus tightened his hold on him, his nails digging into pale skin. Alec whimpered and stilled his struggles.

Magnus let him go, once he was sure his arms wouldn't move, and began to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down Alec's torso paying special attention to the blue eyed males nipples and the spot just above his navel that never failed to make his knees weak.

"Please" he whispered once Magnus was on his knees, his face nuzzling the coarse hairs of his treasure trail.

Magnus unbuttoned his pants, reaching a hand in to stroke his erection. "Yes, oh god Magnus!" he cried his hips jerking reflexively.

The warlock smiled, he still couldn't believe his shy lover was so… vocal. He pulled Alec's pants and boxers off completely so he was naked and aroused in their entrance way.

Magnus licked a path, starting from balls up to the head of his twitching cock. Alec cried out and trust his hips up, trying to coax his lover into taking him into his mouth. Magnus ignored him and kept to his teasing licks, twisting his head to suck on his testis.

"Fuck!" Alec moaned, his legs nearly going weak with pleasure.

God, he really missed this.

"Magnus" Alec breathed wanting to run his hands through his soft –glitter free– hair, but he knew Magnus would stop if he dared. "Please Magnus" he whimpered thrusting his hips up again.

Taking pity on him, Magnus allowed the head to pass his lips, giving it a firm suck just to hear Alec's breath catch, before he took him all the way in, swallowing around him.

"Yes, Magnus, baby. So good." Alec moaned, his head thumping back loudly against the door making Magnus pause and look up at him in concern. "I'm fine, don't stop" Alec begged.

Magnus obeyed. Licking, sucking, and teasing his lover until he was on the brink of coming. The only sounds in the house were Alec's breathless cries and the obscene sound of Magnus going down on him.

"Oh god, Magnus! I'm… I'm gonna…" Alec warned making Magnus stop.

Alec looked down at his love in disbelief. "Magnus, please, I need to come" he whimpered, reaching down to stroke himself. Magnus stopped him, grabbed both his wrists in a tight grip.

"No, baby _please_" he cried trying to pull free but his movements were too weak. Magnus rose to his feet and gave Alec a bruising kiss.

"Bedroom" he ordered, giving Alec a swat on the ass.

Alec yelped in surprise even as he leaned forward to suck on Magnus' tongue in approval.

Magnus pulled back and practically dragged Alec to their bedroom.

Pushing the pale man down on the bed, Magnus untied the sash his kimono and let the silk slide off his body. Alec watched with hungry eyes as his lover was exposed to him for the first time in weeks.

Alec vowed to never go back to Idris if Magnus couldn't come with him. The Clave be damned.

Magnus loved the way Alec's eyes darkened as they roamed his body. He stalked towards him until their knees brushed, and Magnus just watched. When Alec blushed, he grinned triumphantly.

"Turn over" he said, stroking himself to relieve some of the pressure. He was dying to be inside his lover.

Alec did as commanded and stretched out on his stomach, groaning at the feeling of the sheets against his cock.

Magnus reached under him and lifted his hips until he was on his knees with his shoulders resting on the bed. "Magnus, hurry." he groaned, wiggling his hips.

Magnus swatted him again making him moan and clutch at the sheets. "Patience Alexander."

Alec heard Magnus snap his fingers and nearly jumped out of his skin when cool, lube covered fingers pressed at his entrance. "Cold!" he complained pulling away from the fingers, earning a slap on the other cheek, but when the fingers pressed in him, they were significantly warmer.

Magnus pushed two fingers in and listened to Alec's groan. Jesus, he was so tight around his fingers, and Magnus suspected he always would be. Not that he was complaining one bit.

Alec groaned when those magnificent fingers found his prostate, stroking the gland mercilessly. "Please!" he begged pushing his hips back onto the fingers, "Need it now, Magnus!"

The warlock ignored his pleads and continued to tease him, curling his body around Alec's back, he breathed in his ear "Patience is a virtue, Alexander"

Alec gasped out a few threatening curses at his lover who simply ignored him and thrust his fingers harder making the blue eyed male see stars.

"Magnus!"

"Baby, please!"

"Fuck it"

Before Magnus could consider the last one, Alec had him flipped on his back with the Shadowhunter perched over his hips. The warlock gaped at him before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Alec rolled his eyes and grasped Magnus's erection, effectively silencing him. He reached over and grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and spread it over the throbbing length in his hands.

Lifting up on his knees, he gave Magnus a brilliant smile. "I love you" he whispered and sank down onto him.

Magnus gasped. Either at the words or at the feeling of the warm, tight heat surrounding him; he wasn't completely sure. He placed his hands on Alec's hips, rubbing them while the Shadowhunter tried to adjust to the feeling of being filled.

Alec opened his eyes at the touch and began to move.

The warlock couldn't help the loud groan that fell from his lips. Alec felt so good around him, he was practically choking his cock. Once Alec found a steady pace, Magnus thrust up, making the penetration deeper and harder.

"Yes!" Alec hissed, his head falling back in bliss, "Just like that"

Magnus grinned and let his hands roam the body before him. He traced each scar and mark in reverence, they were a sign of his lovers bravery, his strength. And he loved each one.

His hands reached Alec's ass, giving him a few stinging swats just to hear him whimper. One moved up to play with his nipples, while the other strayed to his hip, guiding him down harder and faster.

Alec's movements began to get sloppy, signaling that he was close.

Magnus struggled to sit up and used his catlike grace to flip them over again, not once breaking them apart. Alec gasped at the movement that turned into a keening wail when Magnus managed to nail his prostate with each thrust.

"Ahh... ahh... _ahh. _Magnus!" he screamed, his own hand flying over his erection stroking it in time with their movements.

"That's it Alexander" Magnus groaned in his ear, "Come on. Come for me, my precious boy" his teeth scraped over the Shadowhunter's throat, sucking at the milky flesh.

"Oh god Magnus!" he moaned as he came, his eyes wide and staring into Magnus's. The warlock kept his thrusts steady, fucking him through his orgasm.

When the spasms stopped, Magnus leaned down to kiss those panting lips.

Alec ran his clean hand through Magnus's hair and smiled. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, feeling the hard member still inside of him. Magnus shook his head and kissed him again.

He pulled out and positioned Alec on his side, sliding his body up behind him, lifting his topmost leg to wrap around him.

"I just... I love you" he murmured. Before Alec could respond, he thrust his hips forward sheathing himself into the tight heat once more. Alec's swift gasp made him pause but the Shadowhunter told him he was fine, thrusting his hips back to entice him into moving.

Magnus did as commanded, causing Alec to whimper and reach for the warlocks hand, intertwining their fingers as the elder man fucked him.

It didn't take long for Alec to get hard again as the warlock stimulated him from the inside. Magnus lifted the leg around him higher, exposing Alec for better penetration. Causing the younger to shiver from head to toe.

"Ung! M-magnus!" he cried thrusting back for more.

Using their linked hands, they both stroked Alec's weeping member, making his eyes roll in pleasure. He tossed his head back, a low groan passing through his lips.

"C-close. So close!" he whined. "Magnus, come with me" he begged clenching his muscles to bring the warlock greater pleasure.

"Fuck" Magnus hissed speeding his thrusts. He opened his eyes, not even recalling when they closed, and watched as Alec came, spurt after spurt of come flying from the head and landing on his sheets.

Magnus gasped as the feeling of Alec clenching around him and the sight of his release pushed him over the edge. "Ah... ahh _Alexander_!" he moaned as he came deep within his lover.

They lay there panting sharing whispered words of affection and chase kisses.

Magnus pulled out causing Alec to gasp at the feeling. The warlock prodded Alec to lay on his back, and rested his head his the strong chest. Alec smiled contently and ran his hand through Magnus's sweaty hair.

"You are never to go to Idris again" Magnus mumbled against his skin making him shiver, "I think I'll go insane if you leave me for another month."

Alec frowned and kissed the top of the warlocks head. "I'm sorry. I hate it, but I have to"

Magnus sighed, "I know. I just thought I could guilt you into staying."

The Shadowhunter laughed and tangled their legs together, his eyes drifting shut.

"Hey Magnus?" he whispered into the quite darkness.

"Hmm?"

"I love you" he said. He could feel Magnus's lips quirk into a smile against his skin.

"I love you too"

_~Fin_

**A/N:**

**_That_** is how the book should have ended. Cheesy and corney but happy! Damn you Madam Clare! Why must you torture us fangirls/fanboys so? Have we not been loyal? We apologize! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed my fic


End file.
